


Jour DeFete

by Laterndayo



Category: UTAU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laterndayo/pseuds/Laterndayo
Summary: Tei and ruko are just talking





	1. Chapter 1

Then one day I saw Mr. Y coming out of the motel.It was at dusk,and I just finished a nap , so I couldn't see if there is a large piece of ketchup on him or a whole bunch of dried Lycoris petals.His tuxedo-style coat was wide open, revealing a black turtleneck sweater inside. I guess this is an outfit that he learned from a Korean drama which appeared continuously on the netfliex homepage within a three-day period. A standard and outstanding uniform belongs to romantic drama, university professors, football club members, or serial murderers.It is a pity that I also know that this sweater is full of cat scratches,which are masterpiece of his black and white curly cat - a little queen who left a heart-shaped scar on my right leg.An advertising sign with a bright yellow cock stood behind him, and the egg-shaped tip of the mouth snapped over his head.Your birthday hat is good.I told him that,in exchange for a burst of chestnuts right on my forehead .But I dare say that his knee bones that slammed when he bent his knees sounded a lot more painful.  
He then talked about the nearest coffee bar , and the suture wound across the forehead of the bartender which looks exactly the same as Bosphorus taking Black Sea and Sea of Marmara apart.Then the end of the courtesy we can go there for a drink -for hot cocoa or blood Orange juice, it’s all up to you,he said .Young adults are allowed to bear huge number of student loan while they are banned from taking a drink with their own salaries from part-time job to forget that shoot in a few seconds.How compassionate this world is!I said okay, I will go with you , unless the bar does not provide pickled cucumbers w fresh bananas—as far as I known no bar has provided yet, so it’s a pity that I can’t control , anyway I wish you a happy evening.Then I rushed to throw the black garbage bag before the last garbage truck left. I know that these negligent bastards would not look at them at all and dump the waste directly into the landfills at six different locations.Then it’s all over, their work,the wastes,including a versatile axe,the one I bought at a random hardware store,will all done,lost in Cocytus . But the axe—!That stuff is really not good.Really, if you use this thing to spend two times to cut a person's neck, four times to cut off the spine, seven times to cleanse the thighs and achilles, how can you expect to rely on it in the morning to finish preparin the woods for the evening barbecue party? Fortunately, the next step does not need to use it - there has never been an axe in the recipe.And now , Mr Y , he giggled in a disgrace manner at the green trash bin that looked like Hillary,where I just throw the so-called " Kitche Waste" : I know the guy,nope,I know his…ex friend?Those rotten-beef-like red wool on his head is the worse hair I’ve ever seen in my life .You don't know how long it took me to figure out what I was dealing with was not accidentally shredded duodenum. Those words are then followed by a meaningless squeaking gesture.I know that he saw the contents inside the garbage bag.Now we have become mutual accomplices and share a sweet secret. The wine is the espresso milk produced by Bancroft in 1912.  
Can we go to have a drink together now?  
Of course.I have to make sure that you lil child hasn’t made any troubles. By the way, your queen is still waiting focr the new toys you bought for her at home,you promise to her that you go out for that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chn version

之后有一天我看见Y先生从汽车旅馆里出来。时值黄昏，我刚刚结束一场睡眠，看不清他身上沾着的是一大片番茄酱还是整团干枯的石蒜花瓣。他那件燕尾服式的外衣大敞门庭，露出里面的黑色高领毛衣，我猜这是他从某部三天之内连续出现在NETFLIEX首页上的一部韩剧里学来的穿搭，属于演员、大学教授、足球俱乐部部员或者连续杀人犯的标配。很可惜的是我还知道这件毛衣上充满了猫抓痕，是他那只黑白卷毛猫的杰作——一位在我右腿留下爱心型伤疤的小女王。一只画着亮黄色公鸡的广告招牌立在他背后，蛋筒形的尖嘴恰巧倒扣在他头顶。你的生日帽不错。我对他说，换来额头一个爆栗。不过我敢说他弯下膝盖的时候骨头喀拉响的那一下听起来要疼得多。  
他谈起离这里最近的一个提供咖啡的酒吧以及横跨调酒师的额头，博斯普鲁斯海峡一般的缝合伤口，末了礼节性地说我们可以到那里去喝一杯——热可可或者血橙汁，随我选。都是背着巨额助学贷款的成年人了却不能借酒浇愁，这世界可真富有同情心。我说好的，一定会的，除非这家酒吧不提供腌酸黄瓜配香蕉，据我所知还没有任何一家酒吧提供上述餐食，所以我很遗憾，无论如何祝你今晚过得愉快。 然后我赶在最后一班垃圾车离开前把黑色垃圾袋甩进去，我知道这些玩忽职守的混蛋们会看也不看，直接将这些废物尽数倾倒进位于六个不同地点的填埋场，一切就都结束了，包括我在五金店里随便买的一把万能斧。那玩意可真不好用。真的，如果用这东西要花两下才能切开一个人的脖子，四下才能劈断脊椎，七下才能割干净大腿跟腱，你又怎么能指望靠它在一个上午内劈完傍晚烧烤派对需要的木材？幸亏接下来的步骤不需要用到它——菜谱里可从来没出现过斧头。他对着那个长得和希拉里似的的绿色垃圾桶没头没脑地笑了起来：我认识那家伙…的朋友，那团烂牛肉一样的红毛线是我这辈子见过的染得最烂的头发了。你都不知道我花了多久才搞清楚我处理的不是不小心被切碎的十二指肠，紧随其后的是一个毫无意义的噤声的手势。我知道他看见垃圾袋里面的内容物了。现在我们成为了相互的共犯，共享一个甜蜜的秘密，佐酒是一九一二年班克罗夫特出产的特浓牛奶。  
现在我们能一起去喝一杯了吗。  
当然。我得好好确认你这孩子有没有搞出什么乱子。顺带一提，你的女王还在你家里等着你给她买的新玩具呢,你向她保证过的。


End file.
